For Eternity
by lizziemarie0529
Summary: When Alec keeps having nightmares about loosing Magnus, he goes to the Fairy Queen for help, One shot


**AN: This is my first Mortal Instruments story and before I start on a chapter story, I wanted to see the reaction/response to a one shot first. This takes place after City of Fallen Angels. I hope everyone likes it please read and review.**

" _Just shut up…it isn't like that at all, Magnus loves me and I love him!"_

_Camille just laughed when Alec said that._

" _If you love him so much then why did it take you so long to admit it?"_

_The young shadow hunter wanted to respond to that, but he couldn't think of anything, which made Camille laugh even more._

" _Alec…just wake up and realize you have nothing to offer him. You will die eventually and he will move on…like he always does….you are nothing but a toy, a pretty face."_

_Tears were now streaming down the teens face._

" _That's not true!"_

" _Oh really….why don't you see for yourself since you don't believe me."_

_Slowly Alec turned his head and spotted his boyfriend, Magnus Bane, in the arms of another._

" _Do you miss Alec?"_

_Magnus shook his head no._

" _Why should I miss him, when I have you for eternity. He refused to change for me, while you did that for me in a heart beat. I love you."_

_Alec tried running over to the pair, but Camille was holding him back._

" _Magnus wait….I want to change…I want to become immortal!"_

_Camille just laughed at the boys desperate please, while Magnus and the stranger started kissing._

Eighteen year old Alec Lightwood jumped up from his sleep shaking, sweating, and crying. For three nights, he kept having the same dream and it always ended the same way, watching the love of his life, walk away from him. Looking at the clock, he let out a small groan because it read 2:30 am.

" Great…this is just great…another sleepless night….so now what do I do?"

At first he picked up his cell phone and went to dial Magnus's number, but before he could hit the speed dial he stopped and put the phone down.

As much as he wanted to talk to his boyfriend, he just wasn't ready to tell him about the dreams or the lack of sleep.

So after staring at the wall for a few more minutes, the shadow hunter sighed

" This sucks….maybe if I just roll over and close my eyes maybe I can fall back to sleep."

But as soon as he tried that, he heard a voice coming from the shadows.

" _You know what you have to do…it's the only way for you and Magnus to be happy."_

Trying to ignore it, Alec flipped over and tried to sleep on his back, but the voice wouldn't shut up.

" _You might be pretty now, but give or take a few years you will grow old and Magnus will leave you for someone younger, better looking, and immortal."_

Knowing there were tears forming behind his eyes, Alec sat up and looked around the room for the source of the voice.

" So what do I do?"

" _The fairy queen will help you…she will grant you your hearts desire."_

" But….Magnus said…"

" _He doesn't want you to live forever, he already found someone to replace you."_

Feeling his heart starting to break, Alec jumped out of bed, and after throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a hoody, he quickly and quietly left the Institute and headed for Central Park.

When the Shadowhunter finally made it to Central Park, the temperature dropped and he was caught in a heavy down pour, but he felt that as long as the Seeley Queen would be able to help then he wouldn't care if he ended up sick.

After what seemed like forever, the entrance to the Fairy court was opened and a very aggravated tired looking Meliorn was waiting for him on the other side.

" Is there any particular reason why your bothering us at 3:30 in the morning?"

Alec gave the fairy night a guilty smile.

" I'm really sorry and I do realize what time it is, but I really need to see the queen…please."

Meliorn was about to turn him away, but when he looked at the state and appearance of the shadow hunter, he sighed.

" Come on…I'll take you to her."

Trying really hard to contain his joy, Alec smiled gratefully and followed the knight to the queens chambers.

While they were making their way to her rooms, Alec was afraid she would be mad that he was disturbing her sleep, but when they reached the door and opened it, she was sitting in a chair, staring out her window.

" I am sorry for the interruptions your majesty, but young Mr. Lightwood is here to see you."

The queen slowly turned around and stared at the soaking wet shivering teen.

" You must be either very desperate to see me or very dumb."

Smiling, Alec tried to say something but was cut off by a violent shiver, which caused the queen to rush over to him with a blanket.

" Here wrap this around you, while I make you something warm to drink."

A few minutes later, Alec was sitting on the bed, holding a goblet, which contained some type of a drink that smelled that peppermint and cloves.

Looking down at the liquid, he was very reluctant to try it.

" This isn't going to turn me into anything unnatural is it?"

Smiling, the queen shook her head no, and Alec took a sip, which not only calmed his nerves, but also stopped him from shivering.

" Thank you your majesty."

" Your welcome. Now what can I do for you at this hour of the morning?"

Knowing that he couldn't turn back now, Alec closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began.

" I have a request and I will do anything or give you anything you want if you could grant it?"

The queen gave him a weird look, and motioned Alec to continue, which he did.

" I want to spend the rest of my life with Magnus, but we can't because I am mortal, so I was wondering if you would make me immortal?"

At first when she heard Alec, she thought he was crazy, but when she noticed the serious expression on his face, she knew he wasn't kidding.

" Alec…that is a very shocking request, but before I can say anything else…what does Magnus say about all of this."

Taking a deep breath , Alec looked up from his drink and gave a half smile.

" He doesn't know I'm here. He doesn't want me to become immortal because he doesn't want me to watch everyone I love die…but I cant leave him…I don't want to leave him….I want to be with him forever."

The Seeley queen, walked over to the young teen and sat down next to him.

" Tell me about these dreams you've been having?"

Taking another sip of his tea, Alec looked up and stared at the wall.

" It's been the same dream for the past three nights…I'm standing in the middle of a field with Camille and she's telling me I'm just a toy and another pretty face and that when I die, Magnus would just move on like he always does. Then it always ends the same…Magnus holding someone new and me crying and calling out to him."

" Have you told him about these dreams?"

Alec, who was now afraid to speak, due to the lump that now formed in the back of his throat, shook his head no.

Noticing this, the queen gave him a soft smile

" This is what I am going to do…I will have my answer for you by the end of the day, but right now this is what I want you to do…go home and enjoy the day with your love and family."

Sighing in defeat, Alec got up and headed for the door, but stopped when the queen lightly touched his arm.

" Alec…enjoy the time you do have with him…even though it might be limited."

Nodding his head, Alec walked out of the room and left the fairy court with a heavy heart and mind.

Three hours later, Izzy, Jace, Simon, and Clary were sitting in the kitchen trying to figure out what they were going to have for breakfast when Alec came staggering into the room.

" Well….well…..well….look what the cat dragged in."

Alec made some type of grunting noise while sitting down in an empty chair.

" And where were you this morning…or do we not want to know?"

Looking up, Alec punched Jace in the arm, then laid his head back down onto the table.

" I couldn't sleep so I want for a walk."

Giving her friend a sympathetic smile, Clary patted him on the back.

" Do you want to talk about it?"

" Not really"

Shrugging their shoulders, Izzy went back to looking through the cabinets, when Simon smiled.

" Hey I have an idea…since we all technically have the day off, why don't we grab Magnus and we all go out for breakfast and just spend the day all together."

Izzy smiled and wrapped her arms around Simon.

" I think that's a wonderful idea…and maybe that will cheer up Mr. Gloom and Doom. So what do you say Alec….want to spend the day with your boyfriend?"

If Alec's earlier behavior didn't draw up red flags from his friends, then his response to spending the day with his boyfriend caused suspicion among the group…because not only did tears start to form but he shrugged, mumbled sure, and left the room.

Hoping Magnus would be able to cheer him up, the teens looked at each other worriedly before located Alec and leaving for his flat.

On the other side of town, High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels, trying to find something to watch. He finally had a day off and the only thing he wanted to do was absolutely nothing with his favorite blue-eyed boy, but there was just one problem, he hasn't seen nor heard from Alec in three days, and he was starting to worry. Magnus knew something was bothering his boyfriend, but Alec refused to open up and talk to him, which bothered and upset the warlock.

Chairman Meow jumped up onto the couch and started rubbing his tail all over Magnus's arm, which caused the warlock to smile.

" You are one crazy cat. Oh Chairman what am I going to do about Alec…he's not talking to me and I have no clue what I did wrong."

After receiving another meow from the cat, Magnus grabbed his phone and started to dial his boyfriends number, when he heard his front door unlock. Glancing at his cat, Magnus got up from the couch and saw Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, and Alec walked through the door.

Trying to recover from the shock, Magnus clapped his hands and walked over to the group.

" Yay how did you know I wanted visitors!"

Laughing at his child like behavior, Simon took off his jacket and hung it up on the hook.

" We all have a day off, and we were wondering if you wanted to spend time with us.?"

Noticing his boyfriend was trying to hide his face, Magnus ignored the action and returned Simon's smile.

" Let me guess….Izzy tried making breakfast and you are all hungry?"

Watching his friends nod their heads, Magnus laughed.

" Well…like I said…I wanted visitors, so why don't all of you make yourselves comfortable and I will start breakfast."

While everyone walked towards the living room, Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him towards him.

" Why do I have the feeling I did something wrong?"

Feeling safe for the first time in three days, Alec wanted to curl up in those arms and never let go, but instead he wrapped his arms around the warlocks waist and sighed.

" You didn't do anything wrong I promise."

" Then will you please tell me what's bothering you….you look like you haven't slept good in days and you're really pale…I'm worried about you."

Alec looked up from the hug and was about to respond, when Jace's voice was heard from the living room.

" Hey Magnus….I think you have a visitor?"

Magnus shrugged, then took Alec's hand, and when the two of them went into the living room, they came face to face with the Seeley Queen.

Alec immediately tensed up and quickly withdrew his hand from Magnus's which again, the warlock noticed, but didn't comment because like everyone else, he was confused and shocked by his new found company.

Finally able to find his voice, Magnus slowly bowed.

" Your majesty…I wasn't aware you were going to visit."

Smiling at all the shocked faces around her, the queen laughed.

" That is quite alright, but I am not here to see you…I am actually here to see that boyfriend of yours"

Magnus's eyes widened and quickly turned towards Alec, while the said teen was starting to shake and sweat.

" Come here Alec"

At first he thought he lost of the feelings of his legs, but after getting a little push from Clary, Alec slowly walked over to the fairy queen.

" Yes….your majesty?"

" I have thought about your request and came up with an answer…"

Noticing the shocked looks he was getting from his friends, behind his back, the queen continued.

" But I am afraid it is not the answer you were seeking….I'm must decline your request."

Afraid he was going to drop, Alec grabbed hold of the back of the chair, while the queen spoke.

" But please remember what I said…don't rush what you can enjoy."

Nodding his head, because he was too afraid to speak, Alec looked at the queen with tears in his eyes.

" Oh and before I forget, this is for you…it's something that will help with your other problem…I just don't recommend operating any heavy machinery."

Still nodding his head, Alec took the vial and held it in his hands.

Giving the boy a sad smile, the fairy queen kissed him on the forehead then looked at Magnus.

" Magnus….again I am terribly sorry if I interrupted anything."

Still shocked at what just took place between her and his boyfriend, Magnus looked dumbstruck before answering.

" Oh no please…you didn't interrupt anything."

Smiling at the shocked group of teenagers the queen kissed Alec one more time, then vanished.

For awhile they were all too afraid to say anything let alone do anything about what just happened, but after a few minutes Jace cleared his throat and just stared.

" What the hell was that all about?"

Magnus, who was feeling more hurt and betrayed then ever stared at the back of his boyfriends head

" Alec…what's going on?"

The said boy just continued to stare at the wall, before turning around and looking at the shocked, hurt, and confused faces of his friends, family, and boyfriend, mumbled " I think I'm gonna be sick" than ran upstairs to the nearest bathroom, to throw up.

After promising to call if he needed anything, Magnus showed his friends out then went upstairs to find out what was going on.

After flushing the toilet for the third time, Alec closed his eyes and curled up into the fetal position on the floor. He couldn't believe it…he just couldn't believe the fairy queen turned him down. He didn't want a potion to sleep, he wanted to be with his love forever…he didn't care if he lost sleep. Realizing he was starting to hyperventilate he tried to calm himself down, but for some reason he couldn't which scared him and in turn brought on more dry heaves.

Leaning over the toilet he thought he was going to get sick again, until he heard a voice from behind him.

" Close your eyes and take deep breaths…in…out…in…out."

Doing what he was told, Alec closed his eyes and within a few moments, the dry heaves stopped and he was feeling better.

When he opened his eyes, he lifted up his head and spotted Magnus, sitting on the floor behind him looking very worried, but yet still had the hurt look in his eyes.

" Thank you."

Smiling, Magnus helped the teen up and wrapped his arm around his waist to steady him.

" Come on…lets get you to bed."

Nodding his head, Magnus helped Alec into the bedroom and into bed.

Once he knew Alec was settled, Magnus grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.

" I am going to talk now and so help me if you say once " I cant tell you" I will do something I will regret because I am not in the mood right now"

Knowing his boyfriend was serious Alec nodded his head to show Magnus he had his complete and undivided attention.

" Ok first question…what was that vial the queen gave you?"

" It's a potion to help me sleep."

" Why do you need a potion to sleep?"

" I haven't been sleeping good…nightmares…for three days now."

" What are they about?"

Alec noticed the cold tone in his boyfriends voice, which he knew he deserved.

" Camille….their about Camille."

Magnus took a deep breath and started rubbing his head. He hated the fact this was going on for three days and he was finding about this now.

" What is she doing in the dreams?"

Knowing there was no looking back now, Alec took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

" She tells me that all I am is a toy and a pretty face to you and that when I'm dead you will just move on like you did with everyone else. And then they always end the same…with you walking away from me….so after I woke up this morning, I heard her voice in my head tell me that the only reason why you don't want me to be immortal is because you already have someone on the side and that you are just waiting for me to die so I went to the Seeley Queen at 3:30 this morning to see if she would make me immortal ….and well you know the rest."

Once Alec was done, Magnus got up from the chair and captured Alec's lips into the most passionate kiss he could come up with. He wanted this kiss to show is angle how much he loved him, how much he wanted to be with him, and how far he was willing to go to be with him.

After they broke apart, Alec threw his arms around the warlock and sobbed.

" I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I should have told you when this all first started…."

Magnus climbed into bed and started rocking Alec back and forth in his arms.

" Ssh…its ok…everything is going to be ok."

" I just love you so much and I don't want to loose you."

" Magnus lifted up Alec's face and gently kissed him.

" You are not going to loose me, because I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here by your side."

After drying his eyes, Alec laid down onto the pillow and yawned.

Smiling Magnus, flicked his wrists and all the shades in the room, went down making it dark.

" Now this is what we are going to do…you mister…are going to sleep, but without the vial because I am going to be right here to assure you that I am not going anywhere ok."

Nodding his head, Alec closed his eyes, snuggled into the chest of his boyfriend and for the first time in days he slept without having one nightmare because he knew that he was loved my one very special person.


End file.
